


Let Me Here Your Voice

by fredthemoose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Seme America, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see just how loud my little Canadian can get."<br/>Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Here Your Voice

Matthew was always early to the World Meetings. Now that he was expected to attend, he made sure he was always on time. Which usually resulted in him being much to early. He was sitting in his chair, innocently twiddling his thumbs when Alfred walked in, whistling a merry tune as he took a seat beside him.   
“Hello there Matthew, early again, huh?” Alfred asked, taking a bite of one of his hamburgers.   
Matthew just nodded, smiling a little before going back to watching his hands.  
“Your so quiet Matthew, don’t you have a voice?”  
“umm… Oui… Of course.” He looked nervously over at the American.

Alfred only ever talked to him if he was in danger, or if Alfred himself needed help.   
“I want to see just how loud my little Canadian can get.” Alfred spoke in a deep voice as he leaned over and pulled Matthew into a kiss.

Matthew yelped in surprise, trying to jump back, but the American’s grip was to strong. Alfred’s tongue swiped across Matthews plump lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Matthew was to shocked to reply, his mind not fully registering that Alfred was kissing him. That moment of indecision was all Alfred needed to slip past Matthew’s small amount of defenses, his tongue finding it’s way into Matthew’s mouth, tasting all of what he was. A small whimper came from the younger country before he started responding, his tongue shyly coming forwards to brush against Alfred’s.

Alfred Smirked into the chaste kiss, pulling Matthew closer to him, just in time for Germany to walk in.   
“Did you two Unite or something?” The confused Nation asked before looking around.  
Matthew was devastated, pulling away from Alfred he stood and bolted from the room, running down the halls and hiding in one of the many rooms. He couldn’t go back to the meeting now. Alfred was being weird. And Germany had seen him do something so embarrassing! He hugged his stuffed polar bear as he hid in the corner of a room. 

It wasn’t long before England appeared in front of him, speaking softly as he coaxed the shaken Nation out of hiding.  
“Please come back Matthew. You are important to this meeting. I don’t know what happened between you and Alfred, but I will protect you if he makes you that worried.”  
Arthur was such a good nation. Matthew followed Arthur like a lost puppy, holding his and following behind. Arthur let Matthew sit in between him and France for the entire meeting, France telling him how cute he was looking, and Arthur using his cane to whack the French speaking Nation. Matthew tried to avoid looking across at the somber looking American.

Arthur even escorted Matthew back to the hotel room he was saying in after the meeting had finished.   
“Merci Arthur” Matthew spoke quietly, never making eye contact.  
“Do not worry about that Matthew. I’ll see you tomorrow”  
Arthur left and Matthew curled up on the comfy bed, watching some television before he planned to go to sleep.

His TV watching was interrupted by a knock at the door. Matthew got up to check who was there, hitching his pj’s further up his hips. When he opened the door, Alfred’s smiling face greeted him, as he stepped further into the Canadian’s room.  
“Alfred!” The Canadian yelped and stumbled back from him.  
“Matthew…” he spoke quietly, contrary to his usual personality “Matthew please calm down. I won’t be like I was earlier.” He shut the door behind him, taking Matthews hand and pulling him to sit on the edge of the bed with him.  
“Matthew, I like you. I have for a while… That’s why I did those things to you earlier at the meeting.” Matthew turned his head to look at Alfred, his eyes wide in surprise. He had no idea how to respond. He had always looked up to the slightly older Nation, but never imagined anything like that.  
“Matthew? Say something… you’re always so quiet. I never know what your thinking…”  
“I don’t know what to say…”  
“Do you… hate me?” The American asked cautiously.  
“NON!!” Matthew turned towards Alfred shaking his head enthusiastically. “It was just… surprising and… Germany saw us…”

This made Alfred smirk, leaning close to Canada and whispering in his ear. “does that mean I can continue?”   
Alfred leaned forwards nibbling softly at the Canadian’s earlobe. The noise that came out of Canada’s mouth could only be described a squeak

"Alfred. A-Alfred-" He cut Matthew off with a finger placed gently on Matthews  lips. "No one's here to see us this time. There's nothing to worry about." Alfred's mouth replaced his finger in a passionate kiss as his hands slid down to fumble with the buttons of Matthews shirt. He jerked back, gasping for breath.   
"B-but Alfred! I thought you s-said you weren't going to be like earlier..." The look in Alfred’s eyes ignited something deep inside the young Canadian and sent shivers down his spine. 

"Alfr-" He never got to finish his weak protest as America’s mouth pressed against Matthew’s once more. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as Alfred reached the third button of his shirt. Matthew felt him pause for a moment, feeling a deep chuckle rumble seductively threw his chest as Alfred ran his tongue along the roof of the smaller man’s mouth. Matthew wondered hazily for a second why, then realized that his shaking hands were betraying him, feeling their way down to the second button of Alfred’s shirt. He tried to protest, to tell his hands they weren't supposed to be doing that, but his body betrayed him. Matthew’s protest came out as a breathy moan against Alfred's mouth, prompting Alfred to make the next move.

With one smooth motion he pushed Matthew flat on the bed, leaving him dizzy and breathless as Alfred straddled his hips, glancing down, he grinned wickedly and grinded his hips against Matthews.   
"Alfred!" Canada gasped as force of the feeling ran threw his body.   
“Matthew, I love it when you get loud.” He finished with Canada’s shirt and tugged the collar down around his shoulders, prompting his rebellious body to shift itself so Alfred could get the shirt off. As he tossed it casually behind him, Alfred leaned back slightly to take a look at his soon to be lover, lying there on the bed, his chest heaving and slick with sweat, fingers trembling their way through the last button on Alfred’s shirt, his lips parted and mouth opening with each gasp. Cheeks red with a hint of blush, bright blue eyes wide and staring seemingly right into America’s soul.

Alfred ran his hands from Matthew’s stomach to his shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Matthew.” A pant making him pause.  
“Matthew, I want you. I want you bad." Matthew’s shock was so great even his rebellious hands pause in the midst of sliding Alfred's shirt off his body.   
"Alfred, I..I want.." He shuddered as Alfred nibbled on his ear, his hands retracing their journey. Matthews own hands moved in response to Alfred’s, sliding his shirt off the rest of the way.   
“Alfred… I… I don’t… I mean… I can’t-“ He frantically tried to explain as Alfred nibbled his earlobe once more.

Even as Matthew protested, his hands caressed Alfred's body. He felt Alfred shuddering in pleasure, giving Matthew a small rush of amazement, seeing the power he had over the powerful Nation. A slight moan escaped Alfred’s lips as he traced his tongue from the young Nations ear to his collar bone and back to his lips again. Canada opened his mouth for Alfred dragging his tongue in with his own.   
Alfred shifted his hips forward and back, a small moan making it’s merry way out of Matthews mouth. He pulled away, hands flying up to his mouth trying to silence himself. "Matthew, I want to hear your beautiful voice. Please don't stop." Alfred panted against his mouth, shifting his hips again. 

Before Matthew understood what is happening, he found his hands at Alfred's belt buckle, shaking uncontrollably with pleasure, fear and confusion. The little voice in Matthew’s head telling him to stop was getting fainter under the feeling of Alfred's body.  His warm lips pressed against Matthew’s soft ones, his slick tongue sliding through his mouth. The feeling of Alfred’s hands everywhere on his body and his hands everywhere on Alfred’s, making him moan softly.

So caught up in the feelings of pleasure, Matthew’s hands shook even more and the belt became impossible. He make a noise of frustration as the belt refused to open and Alfred chuckled. He reached down to help the innocent man undo his belt. The feel of Alfred’s strong hands against his drove any last coherent thought or protest out of Matthew’s head. He moaned insistently and tugged at Alfred’s jeans, wanting them off. Alfred laughed and undid the button and zipper, his pants falling to the floor. He was wearing no boxers, and Matthew stared at America’s beautiful territory. 

Alfred smirked before leaning over and starting on the Canadian’s pants, his tongue traveling from Matthew’s navel, up and across the pale collar bone, pausing momentarily to kiss his lips, before making his way back to Matthew’s ear, biting the lobe and licking the outer shell.   
“Ahh!” Matthew yelped, making Alfred smirk, knowing his ears were sensitive, and that Matthew would make those wonderful noises.

This time Matthew was the one to shift his hips, pulling Alfred's jeans off a little and eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure.   
"Matthew.... oh, god!" He arched back a little as his body stiffened as a surge of pleasure raced through his veins.  
“Matthew, I need you now. If you make me wait any longer I don’t know…” he spoke in a lustful voice.  
“Alfred I don’t…” Matthew didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want the pleasure to stop but he was terrified about what was going to happen next.  
“I’ll try to be gentle with you Matthew, I don’t want to hurt you.” In a rush, Alfred let his hand caress down Matthews sides, slowly getting off the blushing boy before hooking his thumbs under the band of Matthews pj’s.

When Matthew didn’t protest, Alfred began to slowly pull the offending material from Matthews beautiful body.  
The younger innocent blushed and tried to hid his face as Alfred continued to pull the pants off, painfully slow.

The pants made a soft noise as they hit the floor. Alfred leaned back, to admire Matthews pale body, running his hands over the new exposed flesh. He rustled threw his pockets, searching for the small phial he knew was there.   
Slicking his fingers, he leaned over Matthew, kissing up his neck sweetly.  
“This will be uncomfortable” he spoke softly into Matthew’s ear before nudging his legs open. 

Matthew watched Alfred with anticipation as he felt the other Nation’s finger slowly circling his opening. He gasped and bit his lip at the odd sensation when the first finger worked it’s way past the tight ring of muscle. Alfred leaning over, kissing the blond deeply as he began to move the finger. It wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first, Matthew gasping and making a small noise of discomfort into Alfred’s mouth. It didn’t hurt, but it felt strange, the fingers filling and stretching Matthew in a way he had never experienced. Alfred couldn’t wait much longer, and added a third finger, making Matthew wince in pain, his body recoiling from the fingers.  
“Shh Matthew, it will feel better soon.” Matthew nodded, wiggling his bottom, making Alfred smile and continue to stretch the innocent boy, his fingers searching, questing for the spot he knew would make Matthew understand.

A deep thrust, and a crook of his fingers had Matthew screaming his name, his entire body responding, pushing back against Alfred.   
“I can’t wait Matthew, can I? Please?” Did the American really just say please? Alfred’s eyes were pleading, as he waited for Matthew, who responded by looking away, a blush coming over his pale checks as he spread his legs further for Alfred.   
“Matthew, you are so beautiful.” Alfred made sure the Canadian knew just how much he loved him as he slicked himself up. Alfred moved both of Matthews legs over his shoulders, spreading his checks slightly before slipping just the head of his erection into Matthew. The Canadian gasped and yelped in pain, tears spilling from his eyes without his permission.  
“Matthew I’m sorry. I’ll make it better. I promise” Alfred spoke softly, a hand coming to wipe some of the smaller nations tears, before kissing each cheek, and continuing to push into the tight heat.

Once he was fully impaled, Alfred paused, panting from the amazing feeling of being inside Matthew.   
“I’m going to move. I’ll make it better” Alfred spoke with determination. Slowly pulling out a little, and pushing back in. Matthew closed his eyes in discomfort, feeling so full he thought he would rip. His erection had wilted under the pain, and Alfred made it his goal to bring it back, wrapping his strong hand around Matthews shaft, his still wet fingers stroking the flesh back to full awareness. He had picked up rhythm, his thrusts becoming more powerful and sure, as Matthew started making little faces, like he didn’t know whether to feel pleasured or in pain.  
“Alfred!” That was all the signal Alfred needed as he realized he had hit Matthews prostate, pulling almost all the way out, and slamming back in, making sure to keep the same angle.  
“Ahh!” Matthews arm’s came up and wrapped around him, his body thrusting back against Alfred’s hardness, begging for that pleasure over and over. 

Matthew didn’t last long, another hit to his core, and he was coming over them both, Alfred pumping franticly into the other in a rush to completion. His body stiffening as he released into his lover.  
Alfred collapsed onto Matthew, pulling out and rolling onto the bed beside him.  
“Matthew, Matthew, are you ok?”  
He smiled over at his ‘hero’ “Oui Alfred, I’m great.” He rolled over a little, pressing his lips to the American’s.  
Alfred smiled into the kiss, and after breaking for air, went to the bathroom for a damp towel to clean them both up. 

“Alfred! That tickles!” Matthew squealed as the cold cloth was dragged across his body.  
When Alfred returned from the washroom, Matthew was asleep, his polar bear hugged tightly to his chest. Alfred turned the lights off and crawled into bed beside his new lover, pulling the covers over their bodies.  
“I love you Matthew.” Alfred spoke I’m a moment of romantics.  
“I love you too Alfred.” Came a soft mumble from the sleepy Canadian, who moved his polar bear to sit on top of the pillow in between them both, wrapping an arm around Alfred before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *shameless plug* If you are into that kind of thing, I wrote a side story of how Germany feels about seeing America and Canada kissing. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
